Made For Each Other
by mrsfirefist
Summary: Sasuke always do unexpected things. SasuxFem!Naru.


HI! After a long time I decided to try writing, again. I tried to study grammar! I swear! But I just can't get them into my head! So, no bashing if you found some grammatical error. I seriously tried my best on writing them. Enjoy!

**Warning: probability of grammar errors. **

* * *

Sasuke is the cool ice prince, while Naruto is the warm-sun. First time Sasuke did something unexpected is when he's in the eighth grade, the time when he ran into the Uzumaki Naruto.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE."

"...Hn. Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"DOBE."

"TEME!"

They glared at each other and not minding the crowd that gathered around them. After a few moment, Naruto and Sasuke broke into laughter and the crowd dismissed immediately. Looks like nothing's gonna happen.

Sasuke, being the gentlemen he is, get up on his knees and offers his hand to Naruto.

"You're funny, what's your name?" he asked.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." replied the blonde.

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." she offers him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." he (surprisingly) replied both the handshake and greeting. "What's your next class?"

"English."

"Same with me. Want to go together?" he offers her his hand. Naruto hesitated for a moment but took the hand.

"Sure!" she grinned widely making Sasuke smile a little too. They didn't notice that everyone is looking at them, wondering the same thing.

_"Did the Uchiha Sasuke just hit on Uzumaki Naruto?"_

* * *

Second time he do something unexpected, is in the first year of High School. Sasuke is the school's heartthrob and Naruto is the school's Number One Hottest Girl.

They were having lunch with their friends; Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Sai.

"So, Naruto, do you like someone?" asks Kiba. Naruto coughed on her hamburger and Sasuke on reflex patted her back.

"What do you mean like someone?"

"Like, _like_ someone?" Everyone is looking at her, expecting an answer, even Sasuke. She just blushed and hid her face in her palms.

"Yes." It was a muffled answer.

"Pardon?" asks Kiba.

"YES, OKAY!" she shouted, with a very red face.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Sakura and Ino already on their interrogative mode.

"I.. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" she said while waving her right hand.

"You're no fun." Naruto just put out her tongue in a childish manner at Ino's comment.

"What about you, Sasuke?" asks Kiba again. It was Sasuke's turn to choke on his coke.

"...what?" he asks, surprised.

"Do you like someone?" Shikamaru asked while grinning slightly.

"Yes." there goes his short reply.

"Who? Why'd you never tell me?" Naruto asked him with an accusing look.

"You want me to tell you?"

"YES!"

"Fine. I like you, Naruto."

"..." Naruto was speechless for a moment before blushing madly and mumbled an incoherent words.

"I'm sorry?" asked Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE ME, WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR THREE YEARS AND YOU SUDDENLY SAID THAT YOU LIK–"

"Will you go out with me?" Sasuke cuts her off.

Naruto, if her face could be any redder, it would. The others in the canteen is waiting for the answer.

"...yes." she said while smiling the biggest smile she's ever had in her life. Sasuke smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, ignoring the clapping and the wolf whistle.

* * *

The third time Sasuke does something unexpected, is when he asks Naruto to move in with him. They have been together for 2 years and they've graduated from High School. Here's the story...

They're at the bar when Naruto feels sleepy and wanted to go home.

"I'm going home, guys.." she said while yawning.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"I'm sleepy. I have a quiz tomorrow in History."

"Okay then, see ya." waved Kiba.

Sasuke drives Naruto home that night, but not into the home she expects.

"Sasu-honey?"

"Yeah?"

"This is your apartment.."

"So?"

"Didn't I said I wanted to go home?"

"You did."

"Then why did you take me here?"

"This is your home."

"...what are you're trying to say?"

Sasuke smirked. "Will you move in with me?"

Naruto smiled at him, grabbed his front shirt and kissed him. "You think I would say no?"

"Never crossed my mind."

* * *

The fourth time Sasuke do the unexpected things, is when they're setting up a new voicemail for their household since Itachi 'accidentally' broke the previous one.

"Hi! You've reached the Uzumak-"

"UCHIHA!"

"Fine, the Uchiha househo- wait, what?"

"It's Uchiha household."

"..But my last name's Uzuma–"

"Will you marry me?"

"...OH, SASUKE!"

**BEEEEEEPP**

-fin-


End file.
